SCHIZOPHRENIA
by SleepingMonsta
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi peristiwa aneh kepada Sakura. Terlebih lagi ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya secara tiba-tiba dan mengatakan kalau Sakura adalah calon istrinya. Oneshoot.


Schizophrenia

Disclaimer : Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto

Story ⓒ SleepingMonsta

Rate T

.

.

.

.

"Sa..Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Namun bukannya memberikan jawaban, lelaki itu malah ikut tidur di sebelahnya.

"O..Oi!" Sakura memerah. "Jangan seenaknya tidur di ranjang orang lain dong!" Sakura bangkit dari tempat ia tidur tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku tidur di ranjang calon istriku?" Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Sakura kembali tidur di sebelahnya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau ini calon istriku." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Bodoh! Kau membuatku jadi mengulangi kata-kata memalukan itu." Sasuke membalikkan badannya berlawanan arah dengan Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya, mencoba memahami kata-kata lelaki yang... entahlah. Dia memang menyukai lelaki ini. Tapi satu kalipun mereka belum pernah berbicara, bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan kalau Sakura adalah calon istrinya? Apa dia mabuk?

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Hn."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura memilin ujung baju tidurnya. Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak memberi jawaban. Ia mengintip Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah terlelap.

'Sudah tidur ya?' batin Sakura.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan tidur di sofa saja," kata Sakura yang hendak turun dari ranjangngya. Sofa di kamarnya tidak terlalu kecil, jadi ia pikir tubuhnya tidak akan pegal-pegal keesokan harinya.

"Tunggu," tangan kekar Sasuke menarik Sakura yang sedikit lagi akan mencecahkan kakinya ke lantai. Onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sayu.

"Eh kau belum tidur?" Sakura terkejut.

"Tidurlah di sini. Bersamaku." Sakura melotot, dia mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menjauh dari lelaki ini!

"Ti..tidak mau!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Namun tenaga Sasuke yang terlampau jauh lebih kuat daripada Sakura membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Aku janji," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Hah?" Sakura terbengong melihat Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menunduk. Rambut raven itu kini telah menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Tidurlah di sini, Sakura."

...

"Sasuke-kun," sebuah tangan menjulur dari belakang hendak merengkuh Sasuke. Ia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang akan melakukan hal semanis ini padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke memegang tangan lembut itu. Kemudian dibalikkannya badannya untuk melihat gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Aku tidak tahu itu sesuai seleramu atau tidak, tapi...," Sakura melekatkan kedua ujung telunjuknya. Diputar-putarnya sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ayo kita makan bersama," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura hanya ingin membuat dirinya bahagia. Yah meskipun ia juga tahu kalau Sakura tidak terlalu pandai memasak.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya ke luar dari kamar mereka. "Jadi, di mana makananku? Cacing-cacingku mulai berteriak," ucap Sasuke. Sakura terkikik geli, ditinjunya bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Sebentar aku ambilkan," kata Sakura lalu menghilang di balik dapur. Dalam hati, Sasuke berharap masakan Sakura kali ini bisa diterima dengan baik oleh perutnya.

"Ini dia makanannya."

Sakura terlihat memegang nampan yang berisikan dua mangkuk... err, apa itu ya? Apa itu ramen?

"Wah, masakanmu harum sekali," ucap Sasuke. Dia tersenyum penuh arti. 'Semoga rasanya seenak baunya.'

Sakura meletakkan kedua mangkuk itu di atas meja. Dia tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku coba ya." Sasuke mengambil sumpit lalu melahap makanan yang terlihat seperti ramen tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Sakura masih tersenyum manis sambil menopang kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Payah! Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak!" Sasuke buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Oh tidak, dia kelepasan bicara!

"A..apa kau bilang?" Tiga siku tercetak di dahi Sakura. Hawa di sekitarnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"Mak..maksudku adalah.." Sasuke buru-buru memperbaiki kalimatnya. Tapi sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialnya karena otaknya tak menemukan satu pun alasan yang masuk akal.

"Shannaro!" Sakura hendak meninjunya tanpa belas kasihan. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib badannya. Toh, ini adalah salahnya kan?

Sasuke memejamkan mata, bersiap-siap menerima pukulan maut khas istrinya ini. Lalu...

"Aw!" pekik Sasuke. Ia menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang.. kenapa tidak terasa sakit? Apa kekuatan Sakura melemah?

"Loh, di mana ini?" Sasuke menatap ke sekelilingnya. Bukannya tadi ia berada di ruang makan bersama Sakura? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ia berada di tempat tidur?

Sasuke menggosok-gosok matanya dan menemukan Sakura yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ditatapnya Sakura lekat-lekat. Walaupun dalam keadaan tidur begini, gadis merah mudanya ini tetap terlihat cantik.

"Sakura," gumamnya pelan. Tangannya menyentuh pipi kiri Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengecup bibir ranum Sakura. Gadis itu tiba-tiba melotot dan mendorong Sasuke dengan seluruh tenaganya. Lelaki yang merupakan penggemar tomat itu jatuh terjengkang ke lantai.

"Dasar pantat ayam! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura menutup bibir yang dikecup Sasuke tadi dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kenapa kau sampai marah begitu?" Sasuke memegangi punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. Terimakasih kepada Sakura untuk hal itu. "Bukankah wajar suami-istri berciuman?"

"Apa kau gila?! Ya tuhan, kau ini benar-benar. Kemarin malam kau bilang aku adalah calon istrimu, sekarang kau mengaku-ngaku bahwa aku ini istrimu. Aku tidak akan tidur seranjang denganmu seperti ini jika kau tidak berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padaku. Tapi tadi kau.." Sakura enggan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Napasnya naik-turun, sepertinya lelah juga bicara sambil berteriak seperti tadi.

"Menciummu?" Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat Sakura tadi. Alisnya bertaut. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura. "Ayolah, bahkan kita sudah pernah sampai ke tahap yang lebih jauh lagi. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tahap yang lebih jauh? Apa maksudmu?" Sepertinya Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukan ini dan itu, ya, kau tahu bagaimana hubungan suami-istri kan?" Sasuke beranjak dari lantai dan duduk di sofa merah muda Sakura. Sofa itu terletak di samping kiri ranjangnya.

"A..apa?" Sakura mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya menegang.

"Kyaaa!"

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya datar. "Pergi kau dari sini."

"Ayolah, Sakura. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengatai masakanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir saat kau tersandung kaki meja saat ingin memukulku tadi," ucap Sasuke. Raut menyesal jelas terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ah, benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau mengaku-ngaku kalau aku ini adalah istrimu?" Sakura menuntut penjelasan atas semua ini.

"Sakura, kita sudah menikah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Apa kau lupa?" Sasuke tersenyum miris.

Bola mata Sakura begerak ke kanan atas, ia terlihat sedang berpikir dan mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau istirahat saja ya." Sakura mengangguk paham, ia mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan ke luar dari kamar mereka.

"Ayah, apa ibu melupakan kita lagi?" Gadis kecil yang berkacamata menarik-narik ujung kemeja Sasuke. Ia mengelus kepala anak satu-satunya itu.

"Tidak, Sarada. Ibumu hanya terkena Schizophrenia."

.

.

.

Halo, bagaimana ficnya? Awalnya aku sempat ragu mau ngelanjutin fic ini apa enggak. Soalnya idenya cuma sekedar Sakura yang nggak bisa bedain dunia nyata sama dunia mimpi, gitu doang. Aku harus baca berulang kali untuk mastiin ceritanya nyambung apa enggak, terlalu rumit apa enggak. Ya gitu deh, hasilnya jadi gini hehehe ╮(╯▽╰)╭ semoga pada suka ya! Oh, aku tunggu reviewnya ㈳6

SleepingMonsta


End file.
